


Top Boy

by Crosspollination



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosspollination/pseuds/Crosspollination
Summary: Sabrina thinks gender dictating who becomes Top Boy is arbitrary; she attempts to gain an upper hand in winning the title. Her half baked plan yields a reward she wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. CH 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing stories, did not get a proofreader. May be rough around the edges/a little clunky.

“Cousin...” Ambrose sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and after a moment that managed to stretch on for what felt like an eternity, he spoke again.

“This was _less_ than half baked. You’re still... you. You look almost exactly the same. Hell would freeze over before this plan would have worked.”

Sabrina stared at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. Ambrose was right. She had studied up on transforming spells, and took a crack at trying to disguise herself as ‘one of the boys,’ to then sneak into the Top Boy party Father Blackwood was hosting at Dorian Gray’s Room. She figured she could show up as a plus one, gather intel on what to expect for the debate between herself and Nick, then be on her way. However, in place of appearing relatively generic, another nondescript student in the mix, the spell’s results left her easily identifiable, quashing any plans of successful espionage.

Her platinum blonde bob was now a striking white buzzcut. Her eyebrows were slightly thicker, her jawline more angular. She was a notch taller (though still well below the average height of her male peers she was hoping to blend in with, she observed sullenly), and her thin frame was slightly more toned. Wider shoulders, lean biceps and small pecs were pronounced under her outfit. She still had her strong cheekbones, high nose and Cupid’s bow lips, though.  
Luckily, she had opted for a more neutral look in place of her usual turtleneck and skirt, as the pile of clothes she landed on were the most readily available earlier that morning, strewn over an armchair by her bed. She was running late for school and didn’t want to get caught up magicking through outfits, imagining her indecision on each spin and once over making her later still. The black t shirt, cuffed black trousers and white sneakers she mostly used for cheerleading suited her transformed figure well.

“Okay, okay,” she dejectedly conceded. “I can’t go to Dorian’s like this. I’m stuck like this for another 24 hours though, so I guess I’ll just have to lay low.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Ambrose shot back, already making his way for the door, not listening to her at all.  
“I’ll report back once I’m home. You’re probably not missing out on anything! Don’t wait up— I’m bringing Luke back tonight!”  
Sabrina heard the door slam shut downstairs. She angrily huffed, then plopped down on her bed in irritation.

The appeal of briefly swapping sexes had worn off almost immediately. She felt too big and clunky in her body. She ran a hand over her buzzcut, then pulled it back to examine her palms and digits; her hands were slightly larger and coarser, too. She thought she’d weather her Friday night leading into a low key weekend away from school just fine, but after feeling like she was stuck in someone else’s skin, she wanted a fix to return to her true self— stat.

She got up to take stock of herself fully. Up close in her mirror, she noticed, aside from a general taking up of more space, that she also had a hint of five o clock shadow. Her stubble reminded her of Nick—and she felt...her cock twitching in her trousers. She silently gasped in astonishment, embarrassed and unsure of what she’d find should she unzip her pants.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She unbuttoned her pants, and pulled her zipper down. She did in fact have a cock. It had become fully erect, the shaft straining against her heather grey boy shorts. The head of her cock left a small wet spot of precum, spreading by the waistband.  
She pulled her cock out and ran her thumb over the slit, swiping at some of the precum slowly dripping down her shaft. A jolt of pleasure ran through her, propelling her further. She gripped her cock and starting stroking. She was watching herself. She looked at her face, her flushed cheeks and parted lips, her masculine features intriguing her.  


She closed her eyes and imagined kissing Nick, their rough lips clashing, her stubble grazing against his, her straining muscles pushing back as they grappled for control. She moaned, her mind racing as she edged closer to an orgasm. She imagined herself on stage, debating with Nick at school. She imagined him walking over to her, getting down on his knees. She imagined undoing her pants, gripping a fistful of his hair and fucking his mouth, while the crowd attending the debate looked on in shock. The thought of being so depraved in front of an audience caused more precum to bead and dribble down, a gleaming string softly hitting the floor. She rubbed the head of her cock to gather some of it, slicking her palm to lubricate her shaft further, pumping harder and faster. When she thought of looking out and meeting people’s gazes, she imagined Prudence’s dark brown eyes, pointedly boring into her, her sharp features illuminated by the fires and candles lit to honor their dark lord—and she came.  


A loud moan of pleasure tumbled from her lips. She shot thick ropes of cum as each wave of her orgasm increased in intensity, continuing to fist her shaft as fast as she was able. Her usual pointed orgasms that rolled through, spiking then ebbing, were always good, but the feeling of her senses being hammered at, her orgasm being pulled out of her, mustering all of the energy she had, was unlike anything she had experienced before.

She caught her breath, zipped and buttoned herself back up, and headed for her door.


	2. CH 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina heads back to school to find a reversal spell, and bumps into Prudence on the way.

Sabrina headed back to Gehenna Station as fast as she could. After orgasming, she came back to her senses and realized the sooner she was back to her old self the better. She decided to go back to the Academy to reread the books she’d found in the library. She hoped to find a counterspell that would speed up, if not immediately reverse, the hasty but seemingly untamperable initial transformative spell.

As she rushed through the halls praying to the gods to avoid encountering anyone, she collided with someone rounding the corner. The force knocked them over. Sabrina made to apologize while offering her hand to help them up, then realized it was Prudence. She quickly remembered her fantasy of being watched by the devastatingly pretty witch, and the orgasm that followed. She cleared her throat and looked away, worried that Prudence would see through her and her thoughts in an instant. 

The words barely made it past her lips as she feebly asked, “Are you okay?”  
She hadn’t realized her voice was lower until that moment. The experiences of the spell altering her (the spell’s sensation held a similar feeling to that of shifting away to astral project), navigating her same-but-different body’s movements, and the temporary sidetracking of needing to blow off steam brought on by the sudden erection were almost too much to handle. Her voice caught her off guard, and caused her to briefly disassociate, trying to assess and regain her sense of self once more.

Prudence’s eyes narrowed into irritated slits, a scowl tugging at her pouty lips following shortly after, reflexively taking the hand of the boy who offered to help her up.

She caught herself, and made to pull her hand back to regain her footing on her own. “Watch where you’re going, you—“  
Prudence stopped, and took Sabrina in. She looked confused, a question forming on her pretty lips. Then, when recognition settled in, she sank back into her regular cool, pretentious demeanor.  
“Spellman? What have you done to yourself?”  
  
She realized she was still holding onto Sabrina’s hand, the brief pause to identify the not-quite-familiar boy had stopped her in her tracks before she stood up again. She liked the weight of Sabrina’s larger hand holding hers, warm, comforting and steadying. She blushed, trying to play off the pinkening of her cheeks she could feel warming her face as haughty anger. She yanked her hand back and took Sabrina in from head to toe.  
Sabrina nervously bit her lower lip, rubbing a hand over her buzzcut before replying.  
“I was trying to disguise myself to go to Father Blackwood’s party, to see if I could learn anything to prepare for the upcoming trials. But...” she trailed off.  
“You’re not disguised at all.” Prudence cut her off, a smile creeping up at the corners of her mouth.  
“No, I’m not, and it’s not funny, either!”  
“I think it’s funny,” she said, finally standing up fully, still a little taller than Sabrina, locking eyes with her and getting closer to ruffle her feathers.

Sabrina swallowed, nervously noting her Adam’s apple bob in response. She started to feel heat, her cock growing hard, tenting her trousers again. Prudence looked down at Sabrina’s hard-on, and her impish grin spread wider.  
“It’s not,” she broke off, balling her hands into fists, awkwardly trying and failing to figure out where to put them or what to do with them. Her indignation bloomed inside, irritation rising more quickly than she was used to. Her breathing came in shorter huffs. She stepped closer to Prudence, unwilling to back down. Was this how men experienced frustration? She felt even more short tempered than usual. It was displeasing, but the electricity of the anger awakening inside mixing with her arousal also felt alluring, daring her to see her movements through.  
She took the final step to meet Prudence head on, and kissed her hard. Although she was shorter, she was slightly stronger, and managed to pin Prudence in place, their heat encasing each other. Prudence moaned into Sabrina’s kiss and slid her tongue in. She gripped Sabrina’s neck, and slid her other hand down to Sabrina’s trousers, unbuttoning her.  
Sabrina’s head was buzzing with thoughts of what she wanted to do to Prudence. She became distracted, focusing on how badly she wanted to know what it would feel like to be inside of her. Prudence took advantage of Sabrina’s slackening grip and swung around to slam her against the wall. They pushed and pulled at each other, manhandling to gain dominance over the other.

“Where’s your sense of humor, Spellman?”  
She won, Sabrina’s body acquiescing to her touch. Sabrina’s broad hands began roving over Prudence’s ass absentmindedly, dragging Prudence closer into her as they stared at one another. Prudence moaned, feeling Sabrina’s hard cock nudging against her thigh. She grabbed one of Sabrina’s hands, and started heading back the way she originally came.  
“Where are we going?”  
“My bedroom.”


	3. CH 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Prudence make the most out of her transformative spell.

Prudence and Sabrina made it to the door leading to her bedroom, enmeshed, not wanting to break their kiss. Prudence had her back against it, reaching behind to try and twist the knob to usher them inside, gasping as a shiver of pleasure coursed through her when Sabrina pulled away to kiss along her neck.

“Who knew that mouth was good for something other than arguing,” Prudence teased, testing Sabrina’s patience and limits, hoping to receive rougher handling as a consequence for spurring her on.  
Sabrina wasn’t going to take the bait. She rolled her eyes, a small smirk appearing. “Don’t be a brat.”

She quickly lifted Prudence’s shirt and bra up, and cupped one of her breasts before thumbing at her hardening nipple. Prudence’s clit was aching as Sabrina continued to tease her, switching from brushing against each nipple to lightly pinching and twisting. She arched into Sabrina’s touch, hips pushing away from the door. Sabrina hooked her fingers into Prudence’s belt loops and pushed her back against it, a light ‘thunk’ of resistance from the locked door keeping them in place.  
Prudence ran her hand over Sabrina’s buzzcut, enjoying the sensation of her palm gliding over the short, prickly hair.

“You know, you don’t look half bad, cue ball. Maybe you should keep your hair like this after you change back.”  
“We match! You’re so vain,” Sabrina laughed, a low chuckle escaping her lips. She ducked down and took Prudence’s nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking, causing Prudence to sharply inhale.

“Enough. I can’t take any more.” Prudence was squirming and panting, frustrated by Sabrina’s mouth skillfully working her over. “Let’s head inside. I want your mouth somewhere else.” 

The devilish grin following the request for head had Sabrina flush a deep red, aroused and eager to grant her wish, to taste her.  
Sabrina relented, and let Prudence turn to open the door without distraction. She quietly pushed it open, cool air greeting them as a slight reprieve from the body heat they produced while entwined.

Sabrina exhaled, glad to see that Agatha and Dorcas were out. The thought of the exchange she might have had, three on one, made her cock even harder, with an undercurrent of unease tugging at her chest as well. She figured they might play a game of cats and mouse, generating sexual energy as they toyed with her and depleted her of all of her energy in response. She knew The Weird Sisters liked to play together, and had heard that their combined prowess and insatiability had left many inamoratos spent, usually needing a few days to recover. She thought she’d like to see if she was better than most, to try her hand at satisfying them all and surpassing their expectations, but was thankful to get to focus solely on Prudence for the night.

Prudence yanked her away from her meandering thoughts, kissing her while heading back to the bed, pushing her onto it and straddling her waist. Sabrina liked feeling Prudence’s frame, soft against her wirey, muscled body. She also liked how Prudence was grinding against her cock, which she desperately wanted to pull out of her boy shorts that felt impossibly tight.

Prudence hovered over Sabrina to get her jeans and underwear off. Sabrina pulled her cock out and started slowly stroking herself, captivated by the sight of her cunt, ready, dripping with wetness. She grabbed Prudence’s hips and guided her down, looping her arms around her thighs and planting the other girls knees on the sides of her face.

“Fuck!” Prudence shouted, surprised Sabrina had wasted no time in handling her, her warm, wet tongue steadily teasing her.

She started slow, using flat strokes to lap at her wetness and ending in a pointed flick and soft encircling of her clit. Sabrina moaned, loving her taste and the wetness coating her lips.

“God, don’t stop, that feels so good.”  
She began riding Sabrina’s face, sliding against her mouth, lightly nudging her clit against Sabrina’s nose with each glide forward. She palmed Sabrina’s crown to stay balanced. Her thighs reflexively closed against Sabrina’s stubbly jaw, a moan of pleasure escaping past her lips.  
Sabrina slid her higher up, and began to fuck her hole with with her tongue.  
She couldn’t get enough, and rocked her hips to feel Sabrina’s tongue go deeper. She enjoyed having control, straddling Sabrina’s face, guiding her head, fucking her.

She felt Sabrina smile against her, then pull out to drag her tongue up to her clit again. Now she was swiping her tongue as fast as she could. Small, quick, unrelenting flicks in a steady pattern and pressure that pushed Prudence closer and closer to her orgasm. Prudence spread her lips so her hood was pulled back, exposing more of her clit. Sabrina covered her clit with her mouth, greedy for more. She softly sucked, keeping her pace to lick her clit with slightly more pressure.  
  
Prudence began unraveling, leaning into Sabrina with all of her weight as she came, her orgasm shuddering through her. She bucked against Sabrina’s mouth and squirted, her juices running down her mouth. Sabrina reveled in the sensation, and continued to lightly lick her, happy to help Prudence ride out the rest of her orgasm.

As Prudence regained her composure, she slid down to lay against Sabrina, joining their lips once more. She kissed her deeply, enjoying her taste on Sabrina’s mouth. She noted her look of dazed satisfaction, glad to discover Sabrina wasn’t a delicate pillow princess. She liked that the half mortal witch was just as self assured and fiery in bed as she was when she proved her skill and worth amongst her full witch and warlock peers.

Her hand trailed down, and she began jacking Sabrina off while they continued kissing. She pumped her cock slowly, trailing down lightly to squeeze her balls before twisting up, stroking from base to tip. The way she teased Sabrina dragged a low groan out of her in response.  
  
She rolled from her side and straddled Sabrina once again, angling the smaller witch’s cock with her palm, guiding it to her entrance, then sliding down onto it. Her soft wet heat overwhelmed Sabrina, who choked out a grunt of surprise, gripping the bedsheets to restrain from cumming too soon.  
  
“Wait, _wait!_ Stay still for a second, I’m gonna cum!” Sabrina was breathing deeply, a slight sheen of sweat glistening against her pecs and torso. She looked embarrassed, annoyed with herself, the possibility of prematurely cumming looming too near.  
“I just need a second, sorry...”  
Prudence laughed, and Sabrina felt that against her cock too.  
  
“Honestly, Spellman, I expected more from you.” “You try the spell out and see for yourself! It’s a completely different feeling.”  
“Maybe I will. Then I can fuck you, too.”  
  
The thought turned Sabrina on even more. She didn’t know how much more she could take. She gripped the sheets even tighter, screwing her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on gaining control, to head back from the edge of an oncoming orgasm.

“Tell me when you’re ready, Spellman.”  
Prudence didn’t mind waiting. She liked the thickness of Sabrina’s cock, how full it felt inside of her. She liked rubbing Sabrina’s chest, and enjoyed the feeling of her flat, muscled pecs.

After a minute, she regained her composure. “Ready.”  
Prudence flashed her a brilliant grin, and pushed back down.


	4. CH. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Prudence’s evening comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. CW: choking paragraphs 2-5  
> 2\. Just realized I’ve implemented writing that’s referred to as ‘head hopping,’ where point of view/perspective switches off. Have learned that’s generally ~*~*frowned upon.~*~* Wanted to see the story to its end. As a new writer I figure it’s better to keep going and learn from your mistakes to avoid them in the future than to box yourself out of trying anything for fear of making errors. Live and learn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Thanks for reading. :0)

Sabrina liked that Prudence gave as good as she got. She was fine to let her take the lead and guide their movements. The feeling of her thighs sliding against Sabrina, smooth legs planted on her sides as she bounced on her cock was a sight to behold. Her lean frame, taut muscles and small breasts captivated the smaller witch, thanking the gods for the chain of events leading up to their encounter. 

She sat upright, hooking one arm around Prudence’s waist, the other hand up to Prudence’s rib, then breast to roughly palm, trailing up further still to lightly choke her. 

“Is this okay?” Sabrina stilled, waiting for Prudence’s answer. 

Prudence hissed, a mix of pleasure and pain swirling within. 

“Yes. Don’t be coy about it, Spellman. Harder.” 

Sabrina complied, pressing harder under her jaw, her thumb and index finger pushing in. Watching Prudence close her eyes and part her lips to inhale, to try to find air, a lovely shade of pink gracing her divine brown skin as her airflow was cut off, was bliss. She met Prudence for a soft, slow kiss, the pressure of her lips a ghostly flutter. Prudence tried to crane forward to deepen the kiss, but Sabrina kept her away, continuing to tease her, softly brushing her lips against the other’s, light biting and licking interspersed between small pecks.

Prudence pouted, a reaction Sabrina had never seen on the other witch’s face before. She decided to give her what she wanted. She gripped her face and pulled her in for a deep tongue kiss. The air rushed back into Prudence’s lungs when they parted. She moaned, and squeezed tighter around Sabrina’s cock in response. Her wetness dripped down, and Sabrina felt intoxicated by her scent.

Prudence laid down, body flush to Sabrina’s, chest to chest. She gripped Prudence’s hips and met her halfway, matching each of her movements with hard punctuated thrusts. She wanted to be as deep inside of her as she could get.

She gripped the nape of Prudence’s neck and drew her in for a heated kiss again. She loved feeling those pretty lips smashed against hers, desperate for contact. She loved Prudence’s fingers caressing her face, stroking her jaw, her stubble. She was turned on by the other’s exploratory touch, aware she was still marveling at her temporary form. She noted Prudence’s desire for her, to have as much of Sabrina as she could while the spell was in affect, overrode her usual arrogant, prickly disposition. The arousal she felt pushing into Prudence, the friction, their energy, felt red hot and frenetic. 

She flipped Prudence over and spread her thighs apart, thrusting her cock in even deeper. Prudence clawed at Sabrina’s shoulders, delighting in the red streaks that trailed down her pecs and abs. “Oh... don’t stop! That feels so good...”

Sabrina flashed a devious grin, slowing her movements, sliding her cock in and out at a leisurely pace, enjoying the chance to turn the tables on Prudence and tease her back. Prudence groaned in frustration, trying to rock against Sabrina to increase the speed again. 

“Will you beg for me? Is that pretty mouth good for something other than arguing?” She slid her hand up from Prudence’s thigh to lightly trace her breasts, palms skimming across her nipples.

She couldn’t get enough of Prudence’s frustration. She could tell she wanted more of everything. For Sabrina to grab her breasts, to play with her nipples, to fuck her faster again. She noticed her callback to Prudence’s previous taunting caused the witch to turn red; she was unsure if she was embarrassed, or incensed. Sabrina felt her cock twitch at Prudence’s entrance, taking in the details of her indignant beauty. She realized she derived pleasure in irritating the other girl, and knew that wouldn’t change once she was back to her old self. Her furrowed brows and the pompous sneer she reserved for their arguments after classes were now cast in a new light, something she’d hold on to and recall for future solo sessions.

“I don’t _beg_ , Spellman.”  
“Are you sure? It seems like we’re at an impasse, then.”

She bent down to lick and kiss at her neck, then trailed down further to suck on her nipple, lightly flicking at it with her tongue before closing her mouth around it and circling. She tasked her other hand with lightly pinching and tugging her other nipple. She enjoyed Prudence’s hand palming her head again, knowing her mouth was chipping away at the other witch’s resolve. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Sabrina trailed a hand further down again, index and middle finger spreading Prudence open further, rubbing her outer lips, massaging, but avoiding her clit. She was fine to tease her for as long as it would take to make her cave. 

Prudence’s eyes snapped shut, a quiet groan spilling forth, biting her lip to ride out whatever Sabrina dished. 

“I’m not begging.”  
“Suit yourself.”

She finally slid her thumb against Prudence’s clit, matching each swipe to the torturously slow thrust of her cock. She felt Prudence contract with each flick, and knew she wouldn’t last much longer. 

“ _Fuck! Please!_ Please fuck me faster! God, you’re awful, Spellman.” 

Sabrina laughed. “Like you’d have it any other way.”

She looped her arms around Prudence’s thighs and drove her cock into her, hard and fast. 

“Yes, yes, _please!_ ’ Prudence pushed against Sabrina, rubbing her clit as fast as she could, chasing after her oncoming orgasm with wild need. 

“Fuck! I’m close. Prudence...” 

Sabrina didn’t know how much more she could take. Fucking Prudence and having her contractions grip her cock, a delicious friction she never knew she needed until she experienced it, enshrouded her senses. 

She bent down to kiss Prudence hard, the weight of her lean frame adding pressure to Prudence’s hand as she rubbed her clit, pushing the other girl over the edge.

“Sabrina!” Prudence moaned, her orgasm washing over her, each wave causing her to squeeze tighter and tighter against Sabrina as she rocked against her. Sabrina let go, pushing past the edge of her restraint to avoid cumming before Prudence. She knew the witch would have teased her ruthlessly had she finished first. Now that Prudence had cum, she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Prudence!” Sabrina grunted, her orgasm more powerful than any she’d ever had before. She felt Prudence wrap her legs around the back of her thighs, keeping them glued together. She continued to push into her, each thrust causing a shockwave of pleasure to ripple through her body. She loved the lavisciousness of getting to cum in Prudence. 

They locked lips, riding their orgasms out, bodies slick with sweat, fitting together perfectly.

Sabrina pulled out, caught her breath, and wrapped an arm around Prudence’s waist while laying by her side.

“Ugh, you’re too heavy, Spellman. Get off.”  
“I just did.”  
“You know what I mean, you freak! Wipe that smile off your face.” 

Sabrina laughed, unfazed by Prudence’s icy facade. She rolled over, threw a pillow behind her back, and slung her arm behind her head to prop herself up. 

Prudence rolled on her side to lay against Sabrina’s shoulder, head nestled under her jaw, arm strewn over her chest. 

“I don’t know about you, Spellman, but _I’m_ exhausted.”

Sabrina yawned. Her whirlwind of a day had kept her on her toes. Now that the full day of events had come to a close, ending with her in Prudence’s bed, the pair drifting off, she felt a long, deep sleep was in order.

“Me, too. What a day.” 

“We’ll sleep it off. Then I’m going to have you again, when the spell’s worn off. You’re a fun play date, and that mouth of yours is a hell-send. It doesn’t matter if you’ve transformed into a muscled oaf or if you’re your usual self. _I’m_ going to make _you_ beg for _me_ tomorrow.” 

“I accept your backhanded compliment, and am looking forward to making _you_ break _again_. Best two out of three, just to be sure, though.” 

Prudence leaned in to kiss Sabrina, deep and slow. She flashed her a smile before settling in and resting by her side again, eyelids too heavy to keep open any longer. 

“Deal.”


End file.
